Some Other Beginning's End
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Harry révèle à Voldemort qu'il est un Horcruxe pendant la bataille finale et Voldemort décide de garder Harry protégé et en sécurité. Sachant que lui et Voldemort sont les deux seules personnes qui vivront pour toujours, Harry se distancie de tout le monde à l'exception de Voldemort, et développe une fascination grandissante pour l'homme et ses côtés particulièrement sombres. /TRAD


**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le premier OS Slash que je vous poste.**

 **Voilà le résumé complet :** Harry révèle à Voldemort qu'il est un Horcruxe pendant la bataille finale et Voldemort décide de garder Harry protégé et en sécurité. Sachant que lui et Voldemort sont les deux seules personnes qui vivront pour toujours, Harry se distancie de tout le monde à l'exception de Voldemort, et développe une fascination grandissante pour l'homme et ses côtés particulièrement sombres. HPLV ! Ne prend pas en compte DH ! MPREG ! _ **\- Traduction de la fiction de BelovedShadow**_

 **Une partie de cette OS a été corrigé par (crazy. betavia , cependant n'ayant pas reçu la seconde partie de l'OS, je l'ai corrigé.**

 **J'espère que ce Slash va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Some Other Beginning's End**

 **Godric's Hollow – 1998**

Jamais, eût-il eu mille vies, n'aurait-il été capable de dire ce qui l'amenait ici. À un moment donné, il était au manoir Malfoy, à ressasser – mais il se retrouvait soudain au mauvais endroit. Il avait dû venir ici à la place, car c'était là que tout avait commencé, et demain cela prendrait fin.

Demain il tuerait Harry. Enfin. C'était cela ou alors Harry le tuerait mais dans tous les cas, ce serait demain. Ensuite, il filerait tout droit à Poudlard, et cela obéissait à une sorte de finalité qu'il ne comprenait pas exactement, mais qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre non plus. Il avait besoin de tuer Harry comme il avait besoin d'air pour respirer et comme pour l'air, il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était ainsi.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait été question d'une prophétie pendant très longtemps. Pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait y penser, même. Malgré tout, il semblait que là n'était plus le problème. Celui détenant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rapproché, rapproché, et se rapprochait encore et tout cela pour quoi ? N'était-ce pas en réalité Voldemort qui avait commencé tout cela ? S'il n'avait pas assassiné les parents du garçon, ses amis, sa famille – Harry se soucierait-il même de lui ?

Bien sûr qu'il se soucierait de lui. Harry Potter était le genre de nuisance que même le destin ne pouvait pas contrôler. Certainement, quand bien même n'y aurait-il jamais eu de prophétie, quand bien même les Potter n'auraient-ils jamais été tués, quand bien même le sort mortel ne se serait-il jamais retourné contre lui et Voldemort lui-même n'aurait-il jamais été forcé de vivre cette horrible existence de spectre durant tant d'années, Harry serait tout de même devenu en grandissant ce qu'il était à ce jour : ignorant, critique, stupide, superficiel, orgueilleux – Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu faire sans ce garçon ? Il avait littéralement dévoué les seize dernières années de son existence à essayer de le tuer. Voldemort était un homme intelligent. Il était tout à fait conscient de son étrange obsession pour Harry Potter. C'était dans ces moments-là, quand il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, qu'il repensait à sa première conversation avec le garçon. Piégé à l'arrière de la tête de cet idiot de professeur, il n'avait eu aucune autre véritable méthode de manipulation outre ses paroles – et les paroles de Voldemort regorgeaient de puissance, ça oui. Cependant, sa véritable présence était ce qui semblait garantir la loyauté de ses fidèles. Même les moins dévoués à sa cause, dans sa jeunesse, étaient tombés sous l'emprise de sa beauté charmeuse et de son attitude reflétant une confiance absolue.

Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu à ses débuts. Pas en bonne et due forme. Où en seraient-ils à présent, si le petit Harry avait accepté de rejoindre le côté obscur à la fin de sa première année ? A un moment donné, Voldemort aurait très bien pu dire qu'ils n'en seraient nul part. Il aurait assassiné le garçon rapidement et efficacement – dès la première occasion… mais… et si cela n'avait pas été le cas ?

Cela ne valait même pas vraiment la peine d'y penser, décida-t-il, et il redressa son dos. Voilà qu'il était là, débout devant les pierres tombales de James et Lily Potter, songeant à d'insignifiantes choses concernant leur fils.

Mais pourquoi ?

C'était ce qui le troublait le plus. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? En quoi cela avait-il de l'importance ? Pourquoi était-il ici, dans cet absurde petit village, qui représentait tout ce qu'il détestait ? Berceau des Gryffondor, de Dumbledore, des Potter. Qu'est-ce que le grand et puissance Lord pouvait bien avoir à faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

La réponse lui parut évidente : Harry.

Harry était la raison pour laquelle il était ici, il l'avait toujours été. Seize ans auparavant, quand Voldemort était venu le tuer, ou même juste après Noël, quand Voldemort était de nouveau venu dans ces environs avec l'intention de mettre un terme à la vie de ce fichu enfant. Les deux fois, cela s'était terminé dans la déception et les bris de fenêtres. Décidément, Harry n'était pas destiné à mourir au même endroit que ces parents.

Non, si l'un des deux devait mourir, cela ne devrait pas être dans les lieux qu'ils auraient dû appeler « maison ». Voldemort ne se serait jamais permis de mourir à Little Hangleton et Harry ne pouvait être tué à Godric's Hollow. Tous deux s'étaient vu refuser le foyer au sein duquel ils auraient dû trouver compassion et réconfort, non ?

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit adéquat. La seule maison qu'ils avaient vraiment connue. Le seul endroit qui les comprenait, qui avait compris la guerre et le pourquoi de cette guerre. L'endroit dont même le sol chuchotait sa tendresse pour chaque enfant perdu et condamné à l'errance. L'endroit où même le jeune Tom Marvolo Riddle ne s'était jamais demandé une seule fois : pourquoi ?

Poudlard. C'était à Poudlard que leurs vies avaient véritablement commencé – et de fait c'était là qu'elles devaient prendre fin, peu importe laquelle s'achèverait une fois le temps venu. Jetant un Tempus, Voldemort eut un dernier regard pour la date inscrite sur les tombes des parents d'Harry avant de partir pour la dite maison.

 **Poudlard - 1998**

Son temps était écoulé mais il s'attardait encore là, à regarder. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des paupières closes de Voldemort, et de la façon dont cet homme avait l'air si calme, si patient, si détendu. C'était un mensonge, de toute évidence. Voldemort n'était pas le genre d'homme qui pouvait ne serait-ce que comprendre des choses telle que la patience, et le type de « calme » qu'il était apte à comprendre était un calme de mort. Avec Voldemort, s'était toujours le calme avant la tempête.

Mais Harry ne fit pas – ne pouvait faire – un pas de plus dans la clairière.

« Oh, Harry… »

Il se retourna, sous sa cape. C'était sa mère, et de silencieuses larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il sut, à ce moment-là, qu'elle comprenait. Elle enroula ses bras minces autour de lui et le serra contre elle autant qu'elle le put. Contrairement à un fantôme, elle ne lui passa pas au travers – c'était qu'elle semblait… creuse, comme si elle n'était pas complètement là.

Harry regarda Sirius, qui, parmi eux tous, aurait le plus de mal à accuser le coup, pensa-t-il. « Je ne veux pas mourir. » C'était un murmure si faible que même les Mangemorts – si proches et pourtant si loin – ne furent pas capables de l'entendre.

Des yeux rouges s'ouvrirent, et pendant un bref moment, Harry crut qu'ils fixaient les siens. Dolohov disait à Voldemort qu'il ne viendrait pas, et il se demanda si Dolohov avait raison.

« Alors ne le fais pas, » dit James avec douceur. « Tu sais qu'il te laissera le rejoindre, si c'est ça que tu veux, mon fils. C'est ton choix. Quel père ferais-je, si je te conseillais de courir à ta perte, hein ? »

« Nous te soutiendrons, quoi qu'il arrive, Harry. » La voix de Remus était de ces réconforts simples qui pouvaient bercer Harry même les nuits les plus horribles. Elle était si calme, si douce, comme s'il hésitait à prononcer chaque mot – mais elle semblait tout de même si sûre d'elle. Il l'adorait, et pourtant, il n'avait à ce moment d'yeux que pour Sirius.

« Tu es mon filleul, Harry. Je suis triste de réaliser que tu penses que je ne te soutiendrai pas dans ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit ». Sirius soupira profondément. « Je ne pense pas que le rejoindre te rendra heureux – mais ça me rendrait heureux, si heureux, si tu pouvais me prouver le contraire. Je veux dire, quand même ! Si tu veux vivre, pourquoi pas y aller carrément et vivre pour toujours ! C'est ce qu'il te propose. Quand tu as le choix entre ne jamais mourir et mourir ici et maintenant, il n'y a d'hésitation à avoir, si? »

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit sa mère déposer de froids baisers sur ses paupières. Il était vaguement conscient de la voix de Voldemort, plus aiguë et claire que jamais. L'homme semblait… déçu.

« Nous t'aimerons toujours, » lui glissa Lily à l'oreille, comme un murmure dans le vent, la voix chargée d'émotion. « Peu importe ce que tu fais, ou qui tu aimes, ou le pourquoi de tes choix. Nous t'aimerons toujours, toujours, Harry… » Elle s'étouffait dans ses larmes et Harry sentait les siennes s'écouler rapidement le long de son visage. « Vas, » murmura-t-elle, et il sentit la pierre glisser entre ses doigts. Puis elle était partie. Tous l'étaient. Il retira la cape et regarda de nouveau en direction de Voldemort.

« Il semblerait que je… me sois trompé, » dit l'homme aux yeux rouges. Harry inspira profondément et s'avança.

« Vous ne vous trompiez pas. »

Les prochaines trente secondes de sa vie passèrent très vite, sembla-t-il. Hagrid hurlait, puis devint soudain silencieux. Bellatrix respirait si fort qu'Harry n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle venait de courir un marathon. L'imaginer en soutien-gorge et short de sport força presque un sourire amusé sur son visage. Presque.

« Je dois te parler seul à seul, Tom, » dit Harry très fermement, avec toute l'assurance qu'il put mobiliser. Cela sembla attirer l'intention de Voldemort, mais son expression faciale ne changea pas. Harry se demanda s'il faisait exprès de conserver un visage si impassible, afin de montrer aux gens autour de lui qu'il n'était guère impressionné par leurs vies pathétiques.

« Il n'y en avait pas six, Tom. Il y en avait sept. Maintenant, il n'y en a plus que deux – et nous sommes tous les deux ici. » Harry lança un regard significatif à Nagini, qui tournait toujours dans cette cage magique en se tordant, de toute évidence mal à l'aise dans cet espace exigu.

Le visage de Voldemort ne changeait toujours pas d'expression mais il regardait maintenant Harry avec beaucoup d'intensité, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry s'imagina comment cela aurait pu finir. Ses propres yeux, verts comme un Avada Kedavra, et ceux de Voldemort, rouges comme un Expelliarmus, dans une lutte à mort éternelle. Mais quand adviendrait cette mort ? Maintenant ? Ou jamais ?

Les Mangemorts regardaient comme s'il parlait quelque langue étrange. Bien. Ils n'avaient donc pas compris ce qu'il avait réellement dit. Le regard de Voldemort soutint le sien encore un instant avant de dériver légèrement vers le haut. Il regardait sa cicatrice, et celle-ci brûla furieusement, rien qu'à cause de son regard. Par pur instinct, la main d'Harry s'envola et se posa sur elle, et il sut que Voldemort l'avait compris en entendant les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de cet homme, qui parlait enfin.

« Laissez-nous, » le son de sa voix fendit l'air tel un sort cinglant, mais quelque part encore plus froide.

Les Mangemorts eurent une unique et brève seconde d'extrême surprise et de confusion, puis tous se précipitèrent hors de la clairière. Certains demeuraient non loin, en sécurité. Bellatrix lança un regard languissant à son maître avant de s'en aller, et, inexplicablement, Harry la haït encore plus à ce moment-là qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Nous parlerons dans ces conditions, Harry – ils ne seront pas partis bien loin. »

Harry frissonna presque au son sifflant de la langue des serpents que Voldemort parlait. Il réalisa que Voldemort ne lui avait jamais parlé fourchelangue auparavant, et bien que cela ne le surprit pas (après tout, pourquoi diable cela le surprendrait-il ?), qu'il le fît maintenant semblait avoir une signification. C'était comme si, pendant tout ce temps, à différents moments, ils avaient tous deux combattus le fait qu'ils avaient tant en commun- mais maintenant, cela leur sautait au visage. Ou plutôt leur sifflait à l'oreille.

Harry prit la parole :

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie noire sur elle pour retarder sa mort. Ça la tuera plus lentement, et le fragment d'âme prolongera sa vie - … mais pas pour toujours. »

Voldemort sourit, légèrement, comme s'il comprenait facilement, bien qu'Harry en douta. Nagini siffla et cracha avec indignation, sachant qu'ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle était un carton de lait avec une date d'expiration.

« Tu as tort, Harry. Son âme a fusionné avec la mienne, et elle vivra aussi longtemps que moi, » Nagini se calma à ces paroles, bien qu'elle lançait toujours à Harry un regard qui était nettement mécontent. « Mais tu ne te soucies pas vraiment de sa mort, si ? C'est ta propre chute que tu souhaites prévenir ainsi. Tu crois que me dire que tu es mon Horcruxe mettra un terme au désir de te tuer. »

« Et est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

Voldemort se leva et pointa sa baguette en direction d'Harry – l'homme pensait si fort au Sortilège de la Mort que des étincelles vertes jaillirent de sa baguette et furent réduites sous ses yeux au néant dans un pétillement.

« Mon désir de te tuer est plus fort que jamais, » dit Voldemort, se rapprochant et laissant la baguette de sureau frôler la joue gauche d'Harry. C'était une caresse morbide, dont les minuscules étincelles de mort qui en sortaient réchauffaient sa peau dangereusement. « Et pourtant, il me semble que je n'ai plus l'intention de le faire. »

Harry ne lâcha aucun soupir de soulagement avant que le bâton de la mort et son détenteur ne fussent tous deux éloignés de son visage. Nagini avait l'air un peu déçu d'apprendre que son maître n'avait plus l'intention de tuer Harry, et ce dernier fut tenté de lui tirer la langue, mais il s'en empêcha.

« Ça ne résout pas un gros problème, Tom – je ne suis pas immortel. Je mourrai un jour, que tu me tues ou non. »

A cette remarque, Voldemort renifla, et Harry fut choqué par ce bruit. « Je vois qu'il y a plus de Serpentard en toi que la langue des serpents, Harry. Tu irais jusqu'à me convaincre de te garantir l'immortalité pour mon propre bien ? C'est un plan ingénieux, mon enfant, mais le jour où tu seras plus Serpentard que l'héritier de Serpentard est encore loin d'être arrivé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'on se moquait de lui, ce qu'il n'appréciait guère. En vérité, il essayait juste de penser un peu plus comme Voldemort, de façon à comprendre cet homme. Sa propre immortalité était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensée auparavant, qu'il n'avait jamais désirée non plus mais il savait que pour Voldemort, l'immortalité était le but ultime, et qu'il ne croirait pas qu'Harry le rejoindrait pour rien de moins. C'était donc ce qu'il négocierait.

« Si tu veux vivre pour toujours, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher – mais tu le feras de la même manière que moi. Je ne vais pas t'attacher à moi de mon plein gré comme je l'ai fait avec Nagini. Tu es un imbécile, si tu penses que je t'accorderai cela un jour. »

De la même manière que lui ? Harry grimaça à cette pensée. Il était inconcevable qu'il prenne la vie d'un autre juste pour allonger la sienne. Et diviser son âme ? Cela serait horrible.

« Tu sais que tu veux que je sois immortel, moi aussi. Ça te perturbe, non ? D'avoir un Horcruxe dont tu sais qu'il ne te survivra pas. Ça met en échec le but qui consiste à me garder en vie, si tu me laisses mourir. »

Harry savait qu'il s'aventurait ici sur un terrain dangereux, mais il pensait aussi connaître relativement bien Voldemort. Si Harry n'était pas lui-même immortel, il perdrait de sa valeur aux yeux de Voldemort et Voldemort finirait par le tuer. A ce stade, Harry avait décidé que s'il n'était pas mort d'ici la fin de la nuit, il n'aurait alors aucune intention de mourir après. S'il était assez lâche pour sacrifier le bien-être du monde de la magie pour sauver sa propre vie, il avait tout intérêt à faire en sorte de vivre le plus longtemps possible. Les choses seraient différentes s'il laissait Voldemort le tuer pour le « bien commun », mais maintenant que Voldemort avait décidé qu'Harry avait le droit de vivre, il ne se contenterait pas de n'importe quelle vie. Ce serait gâcher celle des autres, sinon.

« Très bien Harry. Tu m'as mis au pied du mur. Oui, je veux que tu sois immortel. Ou du moins le morceau de moi qui se trouve en toi. Tu créeras ton propre Horcruxe, et ensuite je te jetterai un sort de préservation pour conserver ton corps dans son état de santé actuel. Cela t'empêchera de mourir de maladie. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en la matière. Tu peux tuer un de mes fidèles, si tu le souhaites – celui que tu veux, afin de procéder au rituel. J'ai toute sorte d'objets inestimables à ma disposition, et encore plus à l'intérieur du château. Choisie n'importe lequel d'entre eux comme conteneur pour ton âme et je t'aiderai à le protéger. Si tu refuses, tu me deviens inutile et je suis sûr que tu es déjà familier avec mes habitudes concernant ceux que je trouve inutiles. »

Harry demeurait silencieux et laissait Voldemort parler. Son esprit tourna à cent à l'heure jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât ce qu'il voulait. Il leva les yeux sur Voldemort, et ses yeux brillèrent d'aplomb. Il savait que Voldemort serait mécontent de sa décision, mais il savait aussi que Voldemort accepterait dans tous les cas parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Aucun des deux n'avaient le choix. Toute cette discussion n'avait aucun sens.

« Bellatrix Lestrange, »dit Harry, sans douter une seconde alors que le nom du condamné qu'il avait choisi roula sur sa langue.

« … et toi. »

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent, la seule vraie marque d'expression cette nuit-là, et il sut que l'homme avait compris ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Hors de question. Pourquoi voudrais-je un morceau de ton âme insignifiante et détestable en moi. Abandonne cette idée. »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais adressa un large sourire, car ils savaient tous deux qui gagnerait cette manche. « J'ai gardé ton âme insignifiante et détestable bien à l'abri pendant tout ce temps. Retourne la faveur, ou tue moi et ton pénultième Horcruxe avec. Ce sont tes seules options. »

La baguette de Voldemort se retrouva contre le cou d'Harry seulement une seconde plus tard, et elle était torride, le brûlant suffisamment fort pour lui laisser une cicatrice. Harry sut que cet homme n'avait jamais autant désiré le tuer qu'à ce moment-là, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Ils se jetèrent des regards sombres pendant près d'une grosse minute, tous deux espérant que, peut-être, l'autre tomberait soudainement raide mort sans conséquences négatives, et tous deux savaient que cela était très peu probable.

Puis Voldemort prit la parole :

« Viens à celui qui t'a marquée comme étant sien – Bellatrix Lestrange. »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait ou entendait Voldemort convoquer quelqu'un via la marque sans tout simplement utiliser celle d'un autre. Le fait que l'incantation était en fourchelangue prouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de la propre invention de Voldemort, ce qui impressionna Harry, bien qu'il ne sut pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas non plus le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi parce que, dans une vague de fumée sombre, elle se retrouva là, à quatre pattes, prêt à le servir. Harry la fixa longuement, il la haït, et il se demanda s'il la haïssait assez pour la tuer – mais avant même qu'il eût la chance de tergiverser plus longtemps, il leva tout simplement sa baguette, prononçant deux des mots les plus craints au monde, puis se perdit dans un monde de puissance et de vert.

 **Manoir des Riddle - 2000**

« Tu ne parviens pas à maîtriser le sort parce que tu manques de concentration. Focalise ton attention, et il viendra à toi. La magie est ton amie, Harry, elle ne souhaite pas te faire de mal. »

Un Harry James Potter très froid et très énervé de vingt ans lança un regard sombre à Voldemort. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de minuscules stalactites, et il y avait des flocons de neige amassés sur ses cils. Il usait de sa baguette afin de lancer plusieurs sorts de dégivrage à la suite sur la partie inférieure de son corps, jetant le mauvais œil sur Voldemort pendant tout ce temps.

« J'échoue dans la maîtrise du sort parce que le sort est carrément stupide. Tu peux aller prêcher ton foutu « la magie ne souhaite pas te faire de mal » devant quelqu'un qui n'a jamais reçu le sortilège de la mort en pleine face ! »

« Ah - mais le sortilège de la mort ne t'a pas tué, si ? » demanda Voldemort, refusant catégoriquement d'aider le jeune homme à se dégivrer, en particulier parce qu'Harry tentait désormais – avec beaucoup de précaution – de dégeler des parties extrêmement intimes de son anatomie.

« Si je me suis littéralement gelé les couilles, alors je te jure Tom – tes boules sont les prochaines sur la liste, » murmura Harry avec colère.

Voldemort inclina simplement sa tête dans un vague intérêt. « Cela pourrait m'inquiéter si tu n'avais pas à présent à réussir un Maléfice Explosif de glace sans complètement t'immobiliser toi-même dans la foulée, et même si tu comprends parfaitement comment faire apparaître la glace, tu es toujours plus gelé que l'Inferius. »

Harry avait depuis longtemps surmonté le trouble passé que lui procurait le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres insistait à lui enseigner lui-même la défense. Il savait que pour Voldemort, il devait améliorer ses compétences pour défendre l'Horcruxe. Harry n'était même plus perturbé par la compagnie que constituait Voldemort. Il trouvait toujours cet homme sérieusement déconcertant, mais après deux ans en compagnie l'un de l'autre, ils avaient développé une compréhension mutuelle bancale, et, en tant que professeur, Voldemort se comportait à son égard à peu près comme la plupart des professeurs qu'il avait eus jusque là, excepté avec une pincée de cynisme et une touche de sarcasme en plus.

La chose qui le faisait encore flipper, c'était les mannequins d'entraînement, de vrais cadavres vivants. Voldemort les lui avait imposés, mais pour Harry c'était la pire des choses à regarder, et souvent cela le faisait vomir, s'il pensait trop fort à leur apparence mutilée.

« Les Inferi n'en n'ont rien à faire, de la glace. Je pourrais en finir avec un simple Incendio ! Pourquoi un maléfice explosif de glace ? »

« Parce que tu ne connais pas l'explosion de glace, et les nouveaux savoirs priment sur la perfection des anciens. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva des sensations au niveau des testicules et qu'il put enfin s'attaquer à ses orteils. Voldemort affirmait que l'obliger à se dégeler lui-même après chaque tentative échouée l'encouragerait à faire mieux la fois d'après, mais Harry trouvait cela fastidieux et plutôt douloureux.

« Et ça, t'en penses quoi : enseigne moi d'abord un meilleur sort de dégivrage, un qui peut dégivrer mon corps en entier, d'un seul coup, et ensuite je travaillerai sur ce stupide Maléfice Explosif de glace pendant autant de temps que tu le souhaites, d'accord ? »

« Hm, » Voldemort fronça les sourcils, pensif. « Dans la bibliothèque, troisième étagère à gauche, rangée du bas, il y a un livre qui pourrait t'aider. »

Harry prit un air renfrogné sous l'effet de la colère. Voldemort ne lui apprenait jamais rien directement, s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment apprendre. Il avait passé deux putains d'années de sa vie entre cette salle d'entraînement, la chambre d'invité moisie et cette bibliothèque abandonnée ! Il n'avait littéralement jamais quitté ce stupide manoir depuis qu'il avait débarqué ici.

Pourtant, il savait que c'était de sa faute… Il se rappelait lorsque, moins d'un an auparavant, Voldemort lui avait annoncé que Ron et Hermione se mariaient. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû être leur témoin. Il le savait – mais, quelque part, cela lui semblait mal, de conserver ces relations-là. Après avoir divisé son âme, il était devenu très simple pour Harry de voir les choses de façon plus objective, moins émotionnelle et il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se soucier de choses ou de personnes qui ne lui survivraient pas.

L'ironie dans tout cela était qu'il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui vivrait aussi longtemps que lui. Cette personne le fixait maintenant, avec son visage comme toujours inexpressif et ses yeux lucides. Harry voulait le tuer, et il décida qu'il devait le lui dire.

« Je veux te tuer, Tom. Je veux te tuer ici et maintenant. »

« Vraiment, mon garçon ? »

Harry fronça le nez.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Dumbledore le faisait…. »

« Sans blague ? » répondit Voldemort, avec un intérêt feint, et Harry eut un faible rire.

« Si tu essayes encore de m'empêcher de t'appeler Tom, il t'en coûtera plus qu'un « mon garçon » hypocrite de temps en temps. Je saisis, Dumbledore t'appelait Tom, mais voilà : c'est ton foutu vrai nom, idiot ! »

« De tous les mots négativement connotés pour m'insulter, tu en choisis un qui implique un manque d'intelligence. Décision malavisée – très inexact, venant de toi. »

Harry le regarda fixement pendant un moment : « tu sais, plus tu parles quand tu es éveillé, plus j'ai envie de t'assassiner pendant ton sommeil. »

Voldemort, jusque là plutôt habitué aux menaces de mort d'Harry, ne jugea pas bon de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il agita sa baguette et deux livres arrivèrent en filant comme l'éclaire jusque dans la salle. Voldemort en saisit un et l'ouvrit, commençant à le lire. Harry inféra avec raison que l'autre lui était destiné. Dès qu'il le toucha, il s'ouvrit à une page portant sur les sorts de dégivrage, et il sourit avec gratitude, bien qu'il ne voulait pas réellement remercier Voldemort pour le lui donner. Après tout, ce type lui avait gâché la vie entière. Ne devait-il pas à Harry quelque faveur merdique comme de l'aide dans ses recherches, au moins ?

Ils s'assirent alors en silence. Harry sur le sol glacé et Voldemort sur une chaise, un Inferius qu'il avait transfiguré, semblait-il. Durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Harry avait vu Voldemort réaliser plusieurs exemples de transfigurations qui, selon le professeur McGonagall, étaient impossibles. Tout, de la transfiguration d'un objet inanimé en animal vivant à quelque tour extravagant comme transformer des fibres de poche en télévision moldue entièrement fonctionnelle – ce qui était une histoire tout à fait intéressante.

Le fauteuil que Voldemort avait créé était apparemment en cuir, et il semblait être fait de peau humaine grossièrement tannée, mais Harry se concentra de nouveau sur sa lecture. A présent, le seul son dans la pièce était celui des pages qu'on tourne….mais Harry s'ennuyait.

« Hé, Tom ! Tu lis quoi ?

 _« Nécromancie,_ et _Ténèbres les plus Ténébreuses, »_ siffla-t-il pour toute réponse.

« D'accord, et il y a une raison particulière pour que tu sentes que le titre doit être lu en fourchelangue ? »

« Parce qu'il est écrit ainsi, » Voldemort leva le livre afin qu'Harry puisse voir la couverture. Harry plissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des gribouillis complexes et des formes qui n'avaient pas de sens.

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne peux même pas en lire un mot. »

Hélas, de l'émotion se manifesta sur le visage de Voldemort – un choc profond et total. « Tu es sérieux ? »

Harry fit la mou, n'aimant pas le fait que cela constituât apparemment un gros problème. « Ca ressemble juste à des formes et à des lignes ondulées. »

« Le garçon ne peut même pas lire le fourchelangue, » dit Voldemort, plus à sa propre intention qu'à celle d'Harry, et il secoua sa tête avec déception. « Honnêtement, Harry, tu es le plus grand gaspillage de potentiel que le monde ait jamais connu. Tu vas me dire ensuite que tu ne sais même pas traduire les runes ! »

« En fait, je ne peux pas les traduire, » dit Harry, un sourire sournois désormais aux lèvres, car son ignorance perturbait clairement plus Voldemort que lui-même, ce qui était une bonne chose, plutôt que mauvaise. « Les runes n'ont plus été un cours obligatoire à Poudlard depuis 1972. Ca c'est arrêté juste à temps pour que Sirius n'ait pas à les prendre. » Il fit un large sourire à la vue de l'expression d'horreur absolue sur le visage de Voldemort.

« Tu _seras_ capable de lire et d'écrire couramment les deux alphabets dans la prochaine décennie, Harry. Lequel aimerais-tu apprendre en premier ? »

Harry grogna. « Fourchelangue, je suppose. Au pire, ce sera intéressant de lire quelque chose écrit par un autre fourchelangue. J'imagine déjà : _« Les Moldus sont stupides et puants »_ par Salazar Serpentard, et sa suite : _« Ouais, comme il l'a dit »_ par Tom Marvolo Riddle.

« Je peux t'assurer que ni Salazar Serpentard ni moi-même n'avons publié de livre, et si nous l'avions fait, ils parleraient sans doute de choses plus importantes que du dénigrement des Moldus. »

Harry renifla. « C'est ça, bien sûr. Il aurait aussi pu écrire _« Godric Gryffondor a une tête de caca »_ , et puis toi t'aurais écrit : _« Harry Potter aussi »_.

« Assez. »

Harry soupira, sachant que sa plaisanterie touchait à sa fin. Il se plongea de nouveau dans le sort de dégivrage, ennuyeusement compliqué, et fronça les sourcils. « Donc, si ce livre n'est pas de Salazar Serpentard, qui d'autre aurait pu écrire des livres en fourchelangue ? »

Voldemort, voyant clairement qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à lire en paix, referma son livre. « Un bon nombre de descendants de Serpentard ont écrit des livres. Le premier à écrire un livre entièrement en fourchelangue fut sa fille, puis ensuite deux de ses trois fils. Celui-ci est de l'un d'eux. L'auteur s'appelle Cadmus Peverell, je suis sûr que tu es familier avec son frère, puisque tu possèdes sa cape. »

C'était maintenant au tour d'Harry d'avoir l'air choqué et terrifié. « Les frères Peverell étaient les petits-fils de Serpentard ? »

Harry n'était pas certain de s'il était plus surpris d'entendre ça ou d'apprendre que Voldemort savait qu'il possédait une cape qui pouvait soi-disant dissimuler une personne aux yeux de la mort et ne l'avait pas encore forcé à la lui remettre.

« Penses-y, Harry – trois hommes ambitieux, qui sont parvenus à créer trois des objets les plus précieux que le monde ait jamais vus. Qu'est-ce que ces objets procurent ? » Voldemort leva sa baguette. « La relique d'Antioche procure la puissance, ce qui est le désir de tout Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis, Voldemort glissa une main dans la poche de sa cape, et, à la plus totale mortification d'Harry, en sortit l'Anneau des Gaunt, avec la pierre de résurrection intacte. « Cadmus désirait la capacité à réveiller les morts, chose qui fascinait Salazar Serpentard lui-même, à tel point que ce fut ce qui le tua à la fin. »

Voldemort glissa de nouveau l'anneau dans sa poche, avec désinvolture, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de l'avoir là et comme si Harry n'avait jamais lâché la pierre en premier lieu. « Et la cape d'Ignotus ? Voyons voir – Y a-t-il un Serpentard dont on sait tous les deux qu'il a cherché à se dissimuler aux yeux de la mort ? »

« Ok, ok – les reliques sont donc assez Serpentard de nature. Mais ma famille est issue de la lignée des Peverell. C'est un peu difficile de croire qu'après toute cette tragédie en seconde année, je suis réellement l'héritier des Serpentard, après tout. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es, » siffla Voldemort en fourchelangue. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que mon Horcruxe était suffisant pour te faire don du langage des serpents, si ? Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est réveiller le Serpentard déjà en toi depuis ta naissance. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était beaucoup plus blessé par cette nouvelle qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'admettre, mais il ne voulait pas que Voldemort le sache. La seule solution qu'il put trouver était de changer de sujet, ou de retourner à sa lecture comme si rien ne s'était produit. Un nouveau coup d'œil au tome ennuyant sur ses genoux et le choix fut vite fait.

« Allons-nous rester dans cette maison pour toujours ? » demanda Harry. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt curieux au sujet de son avenir. Dans un premier, il s'était montré totalement indifférent à son égard, parce qu'il était vraiment trop loin. Il allait vivre pour toujours – pourquoi penser à quelque chose d'aussi proche que le lendemain ? Ou que l'année à venir ? Mais il s'ennuyait. Horriblement. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

« Ca dépend de toi, Harry. Tu remarqueras que moi, j'ai quitté le manoir à plusieurs reprises. C'est toi qui semble réticent à l'idée de sortir quelque part. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où aller, ni de comment y arriver, c'est tout. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu pensais que nous devrions rester ensemble dans le monde extérieur, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me sois amélioré en magie, et je suis d'accord avec ça. C'est juste que je ne sais pas où nous devrions aller ! Je veux dire, j'ai été tout ma vie soit emprisonné contre mon gré à Privet Drive, soit enfermé de mon plein gré à Poudelard, au siège de l'Ordre ou au Terrier. »

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel devant le refus persistant d'Harry de révéler l'adresse de la base de l'Ordre. Il savait que c'était la maison des Black, mais Harry ne l'avait toujours pas confirmé, bien que la maison ne fût plus à l'abri et que Voldemort y fût déjà allé.

« Je veux dire, honnêtement, Tom, » continua Harry. « La plus grande liberté dont j'ai jamais joui pendant un voyage était lorsque je chassais les Horcruxes, et ce n'était pas vraiment un voyage touristique, tu vois ? »

Voldemort lâcha un reniflement amusé. « Chasser des Horcruxes, Harry ? Petit idiot, ce ne sont pas des cerfs, ce sont des fragments d'âme. Tu n'aurais pas pu penser à un mot plus approprié ? D'ailleurs, comment diable penses-tu que cela se serait terminé ? Par un suicide ? »

« A vrai dire, je ne savais pas que j'en faisais partie avant la nuit de la bataille finale. »

Voldemort fronça pensivement les sourcils et ressassa cela dans sa tête. Il savait que Dumbledore avait dû le savoir. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, et même irait jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus une once de respect pour lui – mais il reconnaissait que le vieux fou était plutôt intelligent. Albus avait très probablement négligé le fait de dire au garçon qu'il était un Horcruxe. Ce qui était tellement… impoli.

« Je suppose que si tu es à ce point handicapé du voyage, nous n'aurons qu'à commencer par la base. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Harry

Mais son compagnon se replongea tout simplement dans le livre de Cadmus Peverell.

 **Le domaine des Potter - 2005**

Voldemort était d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bibliothèque du domaine des Potter. Elle ne changea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'il vit qu'un Harry Potter ronflait légèrement, étendu sur le plancher de la dite bibliothèque, le visage enfoui dans un tome très très ancien.

« Tu vas endommager ta colonne vertébrale comme ça, mon garçon, » cracha Voldemort, arrachant le livre de dessous la tête d'Harry. Il entendit un bruit sourd et sonore lorsque le crâne du jeune homme tapa contre le bois dur du plancher.

« Ouille ! » glapit Harry, se redressant immédiatement et frottant de sa main la zone endommagée sur son front. « Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, Tom ? Un simple « 'jour ! » n'aurait pas pu suffire ? »

Voldemort, sans un mot et sans baguette, contra plusieurs Maléfices Cuisant qu'Harry lui envoyait désormais, sans un mot et sans baguette. L'assaut figé et silencieux continua pendant encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry abandonne dans un râle audible de frustration. Voldemort remarqua avec désinvolture que la magie du jeune homme s'était très certainement améliorée au cours de ces dernières années, mais son esprit était trop concentré sur des choses de plus grande importance pour qu'il prît réellement compte de cette observation.

Il s'autorisa cependant à être légèrement impressionné quand Potter réussit à contrer le Maléfice Cuisant qu'il avait renvoyé.

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers une des chaises confortables dans le coin opposé de la pièce, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se fût assis en face de lui.

« Alors, tu comptes me dire ce qui t'a mis d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? »

« Lucius a été attaqué par quelques membres restants de l'Ordre et a été hospitalisé, » expliqua Voldemort, invoqua une tasse de thé pour lui-même et ignorant le regard agacé qu'il reçut alors qu'aucune boisson n'apparut pour Harry.

« Ca me surprend, que tu t'en préoccupes. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas d'amis, » taquina Harry, invoquant pour lui une tasse de chocolat chaud, laquelle était nettement plus grande et plus extravagante que la tasse de thé de Voldemort, et soufflant légèrement dessus.

« Ca ne me préoccupe pas, » répondit l'homme, regardant ostensiblement la boisson d'Harry, comme pour suggérer que le malheur de la famille Malfoy n'était pas la seule chose dont il ne se préoccupait pas. « Le problème est le suivant : il était la seule personne à qui je faisais assez confiance pour lui confier les investissements financiers et la responsabilité de mes fonds politiques, et en l'état actuel des choses, je me suis mouillé jusqu'au cou dans un travail par lequel je préférerais ne pas être ennuyé. »

Harry lécha un peu de crème fouetté qui barbouillait sa lèvre supérieure. « S'il s'agit de politique, quelqu'un au ministère ne devrait-il pas s'en charger, de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il avant de plonger la tête la première dans son tas de douceur blanche et mousseuse et d'émettre un bruit de contentement du fond de sa gorge.

Voldemort prit d'abord un peu de temps pour déterminer s'il était plus fasciné ou dégoûté par le comportement d'Harry, puis répondit à sa question. « Mon statut politique actuel est que je suis moi-même – le Seigneur des ténèbres Voldemort. Ce qui est complètement détaché du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Bien que j'ai une influence ridiculement grande au sein du Magenmagot à ce jour. Aucune loi n'est passée sans que je ne l'aie personnellement approuvée depuis 2001. »

« Hm, » songea Harry, fermant les yeux et nettoyant le chocolat à l'intérieur de ses joues avec sa langue.

« Tu devrais juste persévérer et reconstruire ce qui te fait office de visage, je pense. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Reconstruire ton visage. Avec le bon physique, tu pourrais poser ta candidature pour devenir ministre. Te concentrer sur la domination du monde et les causes les plus sombres sous les traits de Voldemort. Candidater pour le ministère sous un autre nom, puis te battre contre toi-même. Si tu prétends être un ministre dévoué à la lumière, ils voteront pour toi, et si Lord Voldemort te soutient secrètement, tu peux remporter haut la main les élections grâce à tes propres fidèles, qui voteront aussi pour toi. Cependant, avec ce visage, tu es trop reconnaissable, et ton corps actuel est trop inhumain pour rester artificiellement glamour pour plus de quelques heures. Donc reconstruire ton visage est la première étape, c'est certain. »

Voldemort ferma les yeux et croisa soigneusement ses mains sur son giron, laissant sa tasse de thé planer dans les airs. Harry hésita à glisser une bonne cuillerée de crème fouettée à l'intérieur car il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait les choses sucrées – mais au lieu de cela, il décida qu'il préférait garder toute la crème pour lui et il donna un bon coup de langue dans sa tasse.

« Et quand cette génération s'étendra jusqu'à totalement disparaître, leurs enfants ne craindront plus assez Lord Voldemort pour se révolter quand il formera une alliance avec leur ministre, parce qu'ils ne se souviendront pas de la guerre, et qu'ils n'en connaîtront que ce que leur auront raconté les gens que j'aurai choisi pour leur raconter. »

Harry acquiesça puis but un grand nombre de gorgées de sa tasse. Voldemort se demanda si cet idiot d'enfant avait charmé cette tasse pour la rendre sans fond. C'était probablement le cas.

« Il y a-t-il une raison pour que tu sois soudain aussi à l'aise avec l'idée de m'aider à dominer le monde ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et posa sa tassa en équilibre précaire sur ses jambes croisées. « Je suis ennuyé de chez ennuyé, alors pourquoi pas conquérir le monde ? » répondit-il dans un bâillement.

« Je trouve ton ennui… affreusement ennuyeux. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est t'ennuyer en traînant dans le coin en racontant à quel point tu t'ennuies. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si malheureux. Peut-être devrais-tu te trouver des occupations ? »

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'amusant, mais il n'y a rien d'amusant à faire ici. Je sais que tu dis que je peux voyager, mais à chaque fois que je te le demande, tu dis non, et tu ne veux pas retirer les protections anti-transplanage. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échappé à une peine de deux ans de prison au Manoir des Riddle seulement pour me retrouver coincé dans la maison de ma famille. C'était très sympa de ta part de me montrer cet endroit et tout, mais c'est trop ennuyant ! »

Voldemort soupira. « Très bien. Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Sais pas, peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant au lieu de lire tous ces livres ? Je les ai presque tous déjà lus. Et aussi… je sais que j'ai l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, mais il se trouve que je suis un puceau de vingt-cinq ans. Je veux dire… t'aurais au moins pu embaucher une prostituée ou un truc dans le genre pour me divertir, au moins. »

Voldemort regarda alors Harry de façon très curieuse, pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite, avant de se lever de son siège et de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce. « Ce que tu fais de ton temps ou de ta bite est le cadet de mes soucis, Potter, du moment que tu ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin et que tu n'engendres aucune de progéniture que tu n'aies pas la volonté d'abandonner quand elle mourra sans toi. »

Sur ce il partit, retirant les protections anti-transplanage dans la foulée.

 **La Maison Gaunt – 2008**

Aujourd'hui marquait la dixième année où tout avait changé. Le calendrier d'Harry lui avait dit, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était comme s'il pouvait le sentir. Toute une décennie. Cela semblait être une longue période, mais il savait que plus le temps passait, plus ça semblait court. Plusieurs de ses amis avaient des enfants maintenant. Ils semblaient accepter qu'il soit mort durant la guerre, même si son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Maintenant, il avait tendance à porter le sortilège du glamour quand il sortait, de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas reconnu.

Mais ici, il n'avait pas besoin d'un glamour. Parce qu'ici, personne ne le connaissait. Little Hangleton était tout aussi négligé, comme il l'avait toujours été, et il marchait librement dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il soit exactement entre deux endroits dont il était familier avec. À sa droite se trouvait le manoir Riddle, l'ancienne maison de Rom Riddle senior et sa famille. Harry y avait vécu pendant deux ans, il se souvenait, et ça avait très ennuyeux.

À sa gauche, se trouvait la Maison Gaunt, généralement vide et déserté. À ce stade, elle était toujours désertée, mais comme Harry se dirigea vers elle, une vague familière de magie révéla que la petite cabane délabrée n'était pas vide.

Bon. Il avait l'espoir que Tom serait ici. Qui d'autre pourrait comprendre les émotions monumentales auxquelles souffrait Harry ?

En fait, Tom ne comprenait pas non plus – mais Harry avait exploré le monde pour le contenu de son cœur et ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi diverti de quand il le faisait quand il était autour du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Poussant ses sentiments dans un endroit sombre à l'intérieur de son esprit en appel à l'oubli, Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison. La vue par laquelle il a été accueilli n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il s'était attendu ou même jamais voulu voir.

La pièce était nue, mais plusieurs runes étaient taillées dans des pierres et placés rituellement autour d'un chaudron absurdement grand. Dans le chaudron, il y avait un liquide bouillonnant de lavande, mais ce n'est rien de tout ça qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harry.

Voldemort était à l'intérieur du chaudron. Complètement nu. Avec Nagini enroulé autour de son torse.

« Eh bien, c'est maladroit... Je vais vous laisser vous deux alors, »murmura Harry, se tournant pour s'apprêter à partir, juste avant que Voldemort commence à avoir des relations sexuelles avec son familier.

« Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu tes pensées, Harry, »annonça l'homme, reniflant quand Harry essaya et échoua à protéger ses pensées avec l'Occlumencie. « Tu as besoin d'être maître de cela, »annonça Voldemort, faisant référence aux pensées non protégées d'Harry. « Mais pour ce que tu pensais, je suis actuellement en train de faire quelque chose que tu as proposé il y a quelques années. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre comment, voilà tout. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tom, quand t'ai-je suggéré de te mettre nu avec un animal et de te faire cuire toi-même ? »Demanda-t-il, remarquant le feu contenu sous le chaudron. « Je veux dire, je sais que tu es un fils de pute effrayant, mais cela est juste... dégoûtant ! Même pour toi ! »

Voldemort soupira, « je travaille sur une potion que va me donner le corps de Tom Riddle. Cette potion utilise la magie d'âme, ce qui signifie que les vêtements ne sont pas demandés, et aussi que j'ai besoin d'un de mes Horcruxes avec moi dans le chaudron afin de le garder stabilisé. »

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le mur, décidant qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien essayer d'arrêter d'être maladroit à ce sujet. « Qui aurait pu penser que je verrai la même personne debout, nue, dans un chaudron, deux fois dans une vie ? »Il réfléchit, mordit ses ongles et rassembla les morceaux qu'il avait mâchés dans une main, donc ils ne rentreraient pas dans le cercle de rune et ne dérangeraient pas le rituel ou quoi que ce soit de ce que faisait Voldemort.

Il resta silencieux pendant près de deux heures et regarda le travail de Voldemort, plus progressive par la nudité de l'homme. La potion dégageait un parfum agréable maintenant, mais Harry eu mieux à faire que marcher dans un cercle. Voldemort leva soudainement les yeux, comme s'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais changea d'avis.

« Quoi ? As-tu besoin de quelques ongles de pouces de l'ennuyer-de-la-mort, volontairement donné ? »Demanda Harry, tendant la main d'une façon spectaculaire d'une parodie de Queudver.

« En fait, j'ai besoin du sperme d'un vierge, et je me demandais si tu avais pu toi-même obtenir une prostitué après tout. »

Harry fixa l'homme, encore plus choqué qu'il ne l'avait été quand il était arrivé. En vérité, il était encore vierge, mais qu'était-il censé faire ? Se branler dans une petite tasse et la verser dans le chaudron ? Il pouvait sentir sa bite se rétrécir à cette pensée.

« Ew ! »Cria-t-il, sachant que Voldemort pensait qu'il était terriblement inarticulé, mais ne s'en souciait pas à ce moment. « Juste – ew ! Okay ? Ew, homme ! »

Voldemort rit, un son fort et inquiétant.

« Je vais prendre cela comme voulant dire que, oui, tu es encore vierge, mais n'est pas disposé à m'aider. Peu importe. Je suppose que je vais aller trouver un garçon de treize ans qui va faire cela pour moi... »

« Maintenant, attends une minute ! »Protesta Harry, mettant ses ongles dans sa poche de jeans d'une manière qui était étrangement agressive. « Ne menace pas de devenir un pédophile parce que je ne vais pas faire quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Voldemort leva un sourcil inexistant et sourit. « je suis désolé, Harry, mais à quel moment ai-je laissé entendre que je voulais rendre la vie juste ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était un bon point. Pourtant, il était coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume ici là. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort sortir et molester un quelconque pauvre petit garçon juste parce qu'il était hésitant à aider le sombre bâtard ...

« Très bien. Je vais le faire. »Dit-il, avant de froncer les sourcils en déboutonnant son pantalon. « Hum... j'irais bien dans une autre pièce, mais celle-ci est la seule nondétruite, je vais donc me retourner. »

« En fait, le sperme doit être produit à l'intérieur du chaudron, de sorte que tu devrais continuer et enjamber une fois que tu te seras débarrasser de tes vêtements. »

Harry resta bouche bée face à Voldemort, horrifié et incrédule. Mais, ressemblant son courage de Gryffondor, il se déshabilla et se dirigea vers le chaudron. Il était étonnamment froid compte tenu du fait que la potion avait l'air d'être bouillante et qu'un feu était allumé en dessous.

Quand Harry entra complètement à l'intérieur du chaudron, Nagini se glissa en dehors.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu avais besoin d'un de tes Horcruxes ici pour stabiliser la magie de l'âme ? »

Voldemort se contenta de lever un sourcil, regardant ostensiblement le front d'Harry.

« Oh, non... j'ai oublié durant une seconde, »divagua Harry, regardant partout, mais pas vers le bas de sa propre nudité. Ses mains le couvraient assez bien, mais il était à seulement quelques centimètres de Voldemort et il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer le fait qu'ils étaient si proches, et nus.

« Tu dois avoir un esprit sale si tu penses que rester debout à ne rien faire va produire tout le sperme. »

« Tu sais, je n'étais pas loin de l'orgasme mais tu la gâché avec ta voix, »répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Voldemort passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et se pencha étroitement afin que la lèvre inférieure de sa bouche frôle l'oreille d'Harry. « Serait-il préférable si je parlais comme ççaaa ? »Siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue. Sa langue sortit tel un serpent sortant de sa chambre, caressant légèrement le coup d'Harry, et pendant un moment, Harry pensait que peut-être Voldemort devrait rester comme ça juste pour qu'il puisse explorer les merveilles de la langue fourchue.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'étrangla, frustré et horrifié. Il n'y avait aucune façon qu'il soit attiré par Tom, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, depuis quand Voldemort, Tom était dans sa tête ? Il l'appelait seulement Tom le bâtard parce qu'il savait que Tom ne l'aimait pas... Putain de merde ! Il venait encore de penser à Tom. Que se passait-il ?

« Tu penses trop, doux enfant. À présent, tu as seulement besoin de ressentir. »

Harry sentait. Il sentait la main de Voldemort courant légèrement vers le bas de son torse. Les longs doigts étaient presque délicats dans leurs mouvements, mais une certaine létalité suintait de cet homme, et au lieu d'en avoir peur, Harry se retrouva à y répondre. Adorant ça – osant engloutir et apprendre tout ce qui concernait la mort et la douleur et la luxure.

Étais-ce difficile ? Oui. Il pouvait le sentir. Tom – Vol – Oh merde, la main avait continué à descendre, et maintenant elle avait une prise ferme sur son sexe encore durcissant. Cette exquise langue faisait des choses délicieuses à son cou, et Harry décida de céder.

Sa queue durcit encre plus, et il gémit à la sensation de la main froide de Tom le caressant. Être touché par la peau écailleuse de Tom le faisait se sentir comme s'il était sur le point de mourir. Tout dans les instincts d'Harry lui disait de courir loin – et lui disait de s'échapper. Il pouvait sentir son esprit lui crier que cet homme était dangereux. Cet homme avait à peine une âme. Cet homme avait tenté de le tuer avant, et serait heureux de le tuer à nouveau.

Le souffle d'Harry se fit court à cette pensée. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Il se fichait de ce que Voldemort ou Tom, oui quiconque avait fait pour lui. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur la poitrine de Tom, et haleta fortement quand le poignet de Tom fit un mouvement autour de sa longueur, mouvement qui était douloureux, mais bon.

« Combien de personnes as-tu tuées ? »Expira Harry, remarquant qu'il avait chaud à l'endroit où sa joue rencontrait la poitrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Tom, ne cessant pas ses mouvements sur le pénis d'Harry.

« Je veux savoir. »

« Peut-être une autre fois. »

« Je veux savoir maintenant. »

Tom soupira tandis que son autre main serrait les boules d'Harry d'une manière qui pourrait être simplement décrit comme réveillant violemment. « Cela va-t-il te faire éjaculer dans cette potion si je te dis ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Six-cents quarante-deux. Quatre-cent-sept moldus Cent-et soixante-treize enfants de moldus. Cinquante-cinq sangs mêlés. Sept sangs purs. »

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa quand Voldemort commença à le pomper plus fort et plus rapidement alors qu'il parlait.

« Tu souviens-tu de chaque fois ? »Siffla Harry, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait commencé à parler Fourchelangue quand son plaisir s'était intensifié.

« Ouuiiii. »

« Aimes-tu la façon dont tu te sens quand tu tue quelqu'un, Tom ? »

« Oui. »

« Peux-tu imaginer comment tu te sentirais finalement si tu me tuais ? »

Harry eu le souffle coupé. Voldemort le saisit complètement, sa main se déplaçant à ce qui devait être la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais cela n'était pas ce qui était le plus incroyable sur le moment. Non, c'était qu'Harry pu le sentir. Avec chaque cellule de son corps et toutes les émotions de son âme, il pouvait sentir le désir de Tom de l'assassiner. Il sentit en lui comme un feu chaud, et il gémit bruyamment quand il sentit les spasmes et sa semence jaillir dans les mains de Tom.

Bien sûr, Tom tuait. Bien sûr, les guerres avaient été combattues. La haine était bonne et puissante, et vibrante à travers les os d'Harry. Pourquoi une personne comme Tom n'avait jamais été dépendant de l'amour lorsque la haine est si forte et si pleine de luxure et de passion ?

Quand le halètement d'Harry se calma, il ferma les yeux et s'assit dans le chaudron, sachant que chaque goutte sortant d'entre ses cuisses devait être utilisée. Maintenant, il devrait se sentir maladroit, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il aurait été dans les affres de la haine, et il l'avait obtenu. C'était seulement qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait voulu être dans la première place jusqu'à ce moment-là.

« Si c'est vraiment comme ça qu'on se sent quand on hait quelqu'un, je ne tomberais jamais amoureux. »Dit Harry, groggy.

Tom grogna, et s'assit dans le chaudron ainsi, et Harry pu dire, à partir du son, qu'il trempait sa tête dans le chaudron pour un moment.

« L'amour est ce qui nous pousse à désirer la vie. La haine fournit les moyens de le supporter. On ne peut pas exister sans l'autre. Même moi, j'ai des choses que j'aime, j'essaye simplement de m'assurer que ce sont des choses que je ne perdrais jamais. Tomber amoureux est difficile, je pense, parce que cela pourrait devenir douloureux si l'autre personne cesse de t'aimer ou arrête de vivre -... mais la haine mutuelle pour quelqu'un ne te laissera jamais tomber, même si elle arrête de te haïr, tu peux les haïr. S'ils cessent de vivre, tu peux te réjouir de leur mort. »

Harry fredonnait lorsqu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, puis cligna des yeux quand il entendit Tom se lever du chaudron.

« Whoa... »murmura Harry, plissant les yeux. « Tu es Tom Jedusor. »

Tom soupira et évoqua ses vêtements, avant de les mettre nonchalamment. « Plus que d'habitude, oui. Voilà, nous avons fait tous cela pour ça, tu te souviens ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si jeune ? »Demanda Harry, en regardant Tom. Ses cheveux étaient noirs ébène, légèrement ondulé, mais lissés en arrière. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges, mais avaient un air attrayant sur son visage. Sa peau était encore terriblement pâle, mais pas si horriblement, nous ne pouvions pas voir toutes ses veines. Aucune ride en vue. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans les trente ans.

« Parce que j'ai utilisé l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de toi au lieu de Nagini, je suis beaucoup plus jeune que ce à quoi je m'attendais, en fait. J'ai l'âge exact entre l'âge de mon âme quand j'ai fais mon dernier Horcruxe, et l'âge de ton âme quand tu as fait ton premier Horcruxe. Alors... autour de trente-six ou trente-deux, je crois. Je vais garder cette apparence pour toujours, mais ce n'est pas trop gênant, je suppose. »

Harry regrettait déjà la langue de serpent, mais il choisit d'ignorer ces pensées afin de se concentrer sur la façon dont Tom était devenu beau. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça. Il avait prévu un vieillard ridé à qui le monde sorcier ferait confiance, parce que tout le monde faisait confiance aux vieillards ridés – il suffit de demander à Dumbledore.

Au lieu de cela, il avait en face de lui un beau Tom Riddle dans l'âge moyen, qui avait l'air confiant et sournois d'une manière qui, en fait, était en quelque sorte agréable, une fois qu'on a un peu l'habitude.

Cela promettait donc une élection forte intéressante

 **Numéro 4 Privet Drive – 2009**

C'était une chose inquiétante de chercher la signature magique d'Harry ici, plutôt que tout autre endroit. Il savait que le jeune Gryffondor se cachait de lui, et il dut admettre que c'était un endroit assez bon pour une bonne cachette. Après tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres endroits que le garçon Potter détestait plus. Toutefois, étant donné qu'il essayait de ne pas être dérangé, il était un peu évident pour lui de se cacher quelque part où on douterait qu'il allait y retourner.

Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, car il savait que Harry prétendrait probablement qu'il n'avait pas entendu, Voldemort déverrouilla simplement la porte d'un mouvement de main et entra.

L'emplacement d'Harry devenait de plus en plus intéressant...

Voldemort s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur de l'armoire sous l'escalier et leva un sourcil. Secouant la tête, il appela le jeune homme.

« Ne me fais pas détruire tous tes sortilèges, Harry. Je ne le ferais pas doucement et je ne veux pas te voir magiquement fatigué. »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il examina d'un peu plus près, il examina les sortilèges un peu plus étroitement, prenant chaque couche de magie et sourit d'un air satisfait quand les sortilèges s'émiettèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry cria et essaya rapidement de se détourner du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de place dans le placard et donc, Voldemort avait une assez bonne vue de ce que l'enfant idiot faisait jusque-là.

« Ceci est un endroit étrange pour le plaisir de s'autoflageller, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda-t-il, laissant ses yeux descendre vers le bas, là où Harry essaya rapidement de fourrer sa bite encore dur dans son pantalon.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas très bien me branler ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tu m'as utilisé à la place de Nagini pour cette potion, tu aurais pu mentionner que le lien d'âme que nous avons déjà serait vingt fois plus fort, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne penses même pas à baiser, même si je peux tout le temps sentir ton excitation, mais je ne suis pas toi et si je dois voyager à travers le monde pour obtenir un seul instant sans toi ramassant sur chaque chose sanglante unique que je ressens, alors je vais le faire ! »

Voldemort pencha légèrement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, brisant le chemin à travers les murs rudement briqués tout-à-fait inadéquates de l'Occlumencie et jeta un coup d'œil à l'esprit d'Harry. Il rit sombrement de ce qu'il vit.

« Donc, ça y est. Tu sais que je peux sentir ton excitation et tu as peur que je puisse dire que c'est moi qui livre tes fantasmes. »

Gémissant dans l'embarras, Harry s'effondra contre le mur du placard. « Quand je mets des sortilèges sur la porte ? »

« … Oui, tant et si lourdement, que tu ne peux même pas dire quand quelqu'un les approche. Ils étaient également très faciles à briser. Rappelle-toi Harry : les sorts sont un art de complexité, il est - » « Plus facile de casser une branche qu'une corde finement tissé. Je sais, je sais. »

Voldemort hocha la tête et se mit à genoux, se serrant dans le placard avec Harry, de sorte que les deux soient étroitement liés dans l'espace, forçant les deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit Harry broncher légèrement, probablement de plaisir puisque sa cuisse écrasait l'érection du jeune homme.

« Je sais que tu le sais, Harry, »murmura-t-il, ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans ceux du Gryffondor, mais cette fois sans utiliser la Légillimencie. « Je sais que tu sais comment configurer des salles. Comme celui sur la porte que tu devais supposer que je ne remarquerais pas, t'alertant de mon arrivée. »

Il se pencha vers le bas, et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, mais ne l'embrassa pas vraiment. « Je sais que tu sais comment fonctionne la magie d'âme. Tu as trouvé tous mes Horcuxes parce que tu en es un. Tu sais que je suis ton Horcuxe et donc serais toujours capable de te trouver, peu importe où tu te caches, et tu sais que cette maison était une cachette évidente en premier lieu. »

Harry frissonna et sursauta légèrement quand Voldemort mordit le lobe de son oreille avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque. « Tu sais que je te désire sexuellement depuis la réception de ce nouveau corps, et je sais que tu me désires aussi. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est comment avancer dans ce point parce que tu n'essayes même pas et que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

Harry sourit magnifiquement, et avec un certain degré de difficulté, réussi à envelopper ses bras autour de l'arrière du cou de Voldemort, tirant l'homme vers le bas pour un baiser. S'il devait être décrit en deux mots, ce baiser était violent et humide, mais pas parce que l'un des deux pleurait.

Les dents s'affrontaient et les langues se battaient, et Harry gémi, essayant d'appuyer plus fermement sa queue contre la cuisse de Voldemort.

« Je pense, »dit Voldemort, sa voix trompeusement calme, « que ce serait un endroit difficile pour poursuivre nos activités. »

La réponse qu'il reçut fut un son de désapprobation, fait par l'arrière de la gorge d'Harry. Il était clair que le garçon fou pensait que cette armoire pourrait suffire.

« Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que nous devrions continuer tout ça, »admit Voldemort, bien qu'en réfléchissant un peu plus. « nous sommes coincés ensemble pour l'éternité, Harry. Je ne veux pas que notre relation devienne maladroite et inconfortable parce que tu me désires ardemment. »

« Ne le rends pas unique alors. »répondit Harry avec passion. « Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de toi. Tu es trop attentifs pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça. »

Voldemort se leva du mieux qu'il pût, se pressa dans le petit espace sous l'escalier, donnant à Harry un coup de main pour se trouver debout dans le couloir.

« Tu ne m'aime pas vraiment, Harry. Tu penses que tu le fais parce que tu es toi-même isoler du reste du monde. Ce que tu as est une sorte de cas particulier du syndrome de Stockholm dans lequel je n'ai pas besoin de t'enlever en premier lieu. »

Harry secoua la tête avec insistance. « Ne me fait pas de leçon sur l'amour, Tom. Tu ne sais absolument rien à ce sujet. Si je te dis que je t'aime, c'est que c'est vrai -... Et je t'aime, Tom. Je te dis que tu sais que je le fais. C'est pourquoi je ne supporte pas d'être autour de toi ! Parce que je ne comprends pas comment je peux voyager dans le monde entier et voir tout ce qu'i voir, et tout ce que je veux est un seul instant de ton attention. Voilà ce qu'est l'amour ! C'est savoir que tu ne peux rien avoir d'autre dans ta vie, mais les gens que tu aimes, ça serait bien... et voilà comment je me sens. Je ne t'aime pas parce que je m'isole. Je m'isole parce que je t'aime ! Je ne me soucie même pas de si tu peux m'aimer en retour, parce que- »

« Je ne peux pas ? »Demanda Voldemort, regardant intensément Harry. « Et qui t'a dit cela ? Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'il me connaît si bien ? »

Voldemort regarda Harry et se dirigea lentement vers lui, un regard de confusion concentré sur son visage, mais ses yeux verts luisaient d'espoir. « Selon le proverbe - »

« Tu ne me l'entendras jamais dire, Harry. Jamais. »Voldemort sursauta légèrement quand des jeunes lèvres s'écrasèrent désespérément contre lui dans un mouvement dur et chaste.

Harry souri plus que jamais, et Voldemort admit en lui-même qu'il voulait garder le garçon souriant de cette façon plus souvent.

« Alors tu en as déjà dit assez, »répondit Harry, embrassant doucement son aîné et libérant un soupire de contentement. « Ce ne sera pas unique, Tom, je te le promets. »Assura-t-il, tirant Voldemort sur le plancher de la salle.

Voldemort laissa l'enfant fondre en lui, et se mit à rendre autant de plaisir à Harry qu'il le pouvait. Comme il rentrait dans le Gryffondor, laissant leurs corps piler ensemble, il eut un moment de réflexion. Peut-être, dans un autre univers parallèle à leur vie, il avait tué Harry Potter, ou Harry Potter l'avait tué. Peut-être que le moment où il aurait tué Harry Potter aurait été le début de sa vie comme Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou, peut-être que si Harry l'avait tué aurait été le début de la vie d'Harry comme un homme libre, vivant sans soucis.

Mais maintenant, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Il avait, par une force étrange de la nature, appris à aimer ce jeune homme, et Harry l'aimait en retour. Il n'y aurait pas de nouveaux commencement. Cet amour, cette passion – était la fin d'un autre début.

Mais cet autre début, Voldemort était heureux qu'il soit terminé.

 **La Maison Gaunt – 2011**

Harry essuya la sueur de son front et descendit lentement et avec précaution l'échelle, veillant à ne pas toucher les parois humides. Il se retourna et leva les yeux, voyant un Tom Riddle détendu, lisant alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise qui était verte foncé avec des rainures d'un blanc crème.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'aider, je voulais dire que tu devais effectivement peindre, pas transfigurer ton pinceau dans un fauteuil et me laisser faire tout le travail, »déclara Harry, laissant tomber son pinceau sur le sol et marchant vers son amant.

« Et comme je te l'ai dit, si tu veux que je fasse les murs en vert, je peux le faire – mais tes méthodes moldus sont idiotes et absurdes. »

Harry sourit simplement, toujours amusé à l'opposition de Tom sur les activités moldu. « La peinture est un plaisir, Tom. »Assura-t-il, ébouriffant les cheveux parfaits de l'homme et se perdit légèrement dans la jalousie lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leur état précédent d'impeccabilité. « Tu as déjà lu ce livre, »commenta-t-il, regardant la couverture du tome de potion que lisait Tom. « Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà lu ce livre. »

« Je le relis parce que je suis en train de développer une nouvelle potion pour le moment, »répondit Tom, tournant la page.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de revenir à ressembler à un serpent parce que tu as déjà scellé le poste de ministre, n'est-ce pas ? »Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Harry aimait à penser que Voldemort était devenu beaucoup plus sain d'esprit depuis qu'il était devenu ministre. C'était probablement du fait qu'il n'avait pas plus longtemps tué des gens. Que tu aies fait un Horcruxe au non, tuer était horrible pour l'âme, et en plus de cela, il avait Harry et Nagini autour de lui presque tout le temps, de sorte que son âme ne soit pas étirée à travers le monde plus longtemps. Et alors que l'amour n'était pas tout à fait la même chose que le remords, c'était un bon guérisseur à une âme endommagée. Dans l'ensemble, il préférait le Tom qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours des dernières années, au mégalomane psychotique qui avait essayé de le tuer pendant si longtemps.

« Non, je ne le fais pas. Ce que je fais, est de créer une potion pour permettre la possibilité d'une grossesse masculine. »

Harry se figea. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises et la ferma de nouveau plusieurs fois. Grossesse masculine ? Tom avait clairement perdu son putain de saint esprit.

« Il n'y a pas de moyen de l'enfer ! »Hurla Harry, donnant un coup de pied dans un pot de peinture dans un signe d'agression. « Comment peux-tu juste essayer de faire une potion pour une putain de grossesse masculine sans m'en parler d'abord ! Quoi, prévoyais-tu de le glisser en moi et juste me réveiller un matin avec ton démon à l'intérieur de moi avec aucune explication logique du pourquoi ? »

En levant un sourcil à la fureur d'Harry, Voldemort ferma calmement son livre. « Évidemment que je ne vais pas te le garder secret, sinon je ne serais pas en train de te le dire, maintenant puis-je ? »

Quand même, Harry était vexé. « Ce serait raisonnable si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait dit – bien sûr – mais je te connais, Tom ! Tu n'essayerais pas de créer la potion si tu n'y avais pas déjà pensé avant ! Je ne veux pas de bébé ! L'as-tu déjà considéré ? »

« Tu ne veux pas d'un bébé... ou tu ne veux pas le mien ? »Demanda Tom, regardant Harry avec une expression complètement impassible.

« Je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un qui va mourir, Tom ! »Harry gémi, s'effondrant au sol et mettant son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne veux pas passer par là, d'accord ? Je déteste déjà regarder mes amis vieillir tandis que moi je reste jeune. Comment peux-tu attendre de moi d'élever un enfant et de l'enterrer dans le même siècle, alors que je vis sur le deuil pour l'éternité ? »

Tom soupira et se mit à genoux sur le sol, enveloppant Harry dans ses bras. « Je ne veux pas un enfant, Harry. Je veux un héritier. Même si je vis toujours, à un certain point, je vais vouloir me retirer à ma façon. Toi et moi somme les derniers descendants de Serpentard, maintenant. Quelqu'un devra prendre les terres de la famille et le bien-être par la suite. Je ne veux pas trouver une femme de haute naissance juste pour que je puisse avoir un héritier, Harry. Je veux que ce soit toi. »

Harry renifla légèrement et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Tom. « Je t'aime, Tom... »murmura-t-il. « Mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire... Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que nous pouvons tout simplement reste émotionnellement détaché de l'enfant et l'élever comme un parfait petit Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je suis. Si je porte cette petite personne à l'intérieur de moi, je vais l'adorer au moment où il va naître, je sais que tu le sais ! »

« Tu es assez fort pour aimer et perdre, Harry. Nous pouvons avoir plus d'enfants si tu le souhaites. Il y a plus pour toi que ce que tu pourras aimer. Peut-être qu'ils vont choisir l'immortalité plutôt que la mort, comme nous. Il suffit que tu les aimes autant que tu le peux et je te promets, tu vas y survivre. »

Fermant les yeux un instant, Harry acquiesça. C'était une grosse décision, mais la vérité était qu'il voulait un bébé - il était juste horrifié de savoir qu'il pourrait ne pas survivre. Les parents perdant leurs enfants n'étaient pas naturels, et ce n'était pas une chose dont il voulait faire l'expérience, mais finalement, il dut se rendre compte que cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'avoir un bébé. Il aimait Tom, et il savait que même si Tom était dur, Tom serait un bon père – même si Harry dû prendre du recul et le laisser élever leur enfant.

Sentant le changement dans l'attitude de son amant, Tom embrassa sur le front et sourit. « Tu vois . Et tu as arrangé cette maison, de toute façon. Si nous avons une fille, je lui laisserais qu'elle grandisse. »

Harry renifla. « Même pas encore née que tu es déjà si protecteur que tu veux la faire vivre en face dans la rue ? »

 **Le Domaine Potter – 2013**

Voldemort fit lentement son chemin dans le grand escalier de marbre de la succession Potter quand il entendit un cri venant du haut et, secouant tendrement la tête, continua son chemin vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la chambre dont le son était venu.

La minute où il entra dans la pièce, tous sauf une des personnes se prosternèrent devant lui. L'homme encore debout croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard furieux. Voldemort grogna, mais ne dit rien, marchant vers la fenêtre maintenant brisé et scruta curieusement vers l'extérieur. Il sourit à ce qu'il vit.

« Le bâtard le méritait depuis des années, »insista Harry, et Voldemort entendit Yaxley essayant de ne pas rire de son poste agenouillé.

« Est-ce que tu me dis, Harry, »demanda Voldemort, « que tu as une raison complètement saine d'avoir jeté Draco Malefoy à travers cette fenêtre. »En le disant, il leva sa baguette et répara le verre briser d'une façon désinvolte.

« Bien sûr que oui, »répondit Harry, levant son menton d'un air de défi. « C'est un abruti. Je ne veux pas de lui ici de toute façon. Ceci est une journée très personnelle pour moi et ce ne sont pas les affaires de Malefoy. »

« Lucius, s'il te plaît, vas-y et assures-toi que ton fils a eu le sens de tirer sa baguette assez vite pour éviter de se casser le cou. Peu importe ce que dit mon époux, Drago a toujours une certaine utilité pour moi. » « Oui, mon Seigneur, »marmonna Lucius, avant de se lever et d'aller voir son fils.

« N'as-tu pas pensé, Harry, que le verre brisé aurait pu nuire à l'enfant ? » « Ouais bien sûr. Avec tous les sorts que tu as placés sur mon estomac, il n'y a pas moyen de l'enfer. Pourquoi dois-je avoir mon bébé ici, Tom ? Je le déteste ! C'est si ennuyeux ! »

À ce moment-là un médicomage se racla le fond de la gorge. « Excusez mon intrusion, Monsieur le Ministre, l'enfant viendra à tout moment maintenant, nous pouvons installer Lord Potter - » « SAINTE BAISE ! OW ! OWIE – OW – OW – OW ! »

La magie de Voldemort attrapa Harry avant qu'il ne puisse tomber et le fit doucement léviter sur le lit. Harry hurlait et avait des convulsions et Voldemort se demanda rapidement si c'était une mauvaise idée avant que les médicomages leur interdisent rapidement l'accès à la salle.

Voldemort ne savait pas à quel point la douleur d'Harry le perturbait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rattrape et jette un charme d'assourdissement sur les murs qui les séparaient à présent.

Il prit place sur le banc dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle où se trouvait Harry et respira profondément, ne sachant pas s'il était plus ou moins préoccupé maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre les cris.

« Même pour les femmes, c'est atrocement douloureux, mon Seigneur. »Commenta Lucius, essayant de rassurer Voldemort, mais en vérité, le ministre était inquiet par la déclaration. Bien sûr, il savait qu'un accouchement était douloureux. Tout le monde savait qu'un accouchement était douloureux, et il était logique que ça fasse plus mal à un homme qu'à une femme, mais quand même...

« Étiez-vous en mesure de déterminer le sexe, mon Seigneur ? »Cette fois, c'était Draco qui avait parlé, et Voldemort soupira, pas d'humeur à la conversation.

« C'est un garçon, »répondit-il, trop émotionnellement blesser pour punir les Malfoy pour leur questionnement incessant.

« Et vous et Lord Potter avez-vous décidé d'un nom pour lui ? »

Voldemort ne fit même pas attention à qui de ces maudits blonds lui parlait cette fois. « Arius Tureis Riddle. »Répondit-il. « Héritier de Serpentard et de la maison Potter. »

« Des deux ? »Demanda Draco. Voldemort était sûr que c'était lui parce que Lucius n'aurait pas été assez idiot pour l'interroger.

« Il y a deux façons de passer sur le titre de véritable héritier de sang, »expliqua tranquillement Lucius à son fils. « La première est d'avoir deux parents qui sont les héritiers de la même maison – la seconde est d'être né dans la propriété familiale d'une famille dont l'enfant possède le sang. Notre Seigneur et le Seigneur Potter sont tous deux héritiers de la maison Serpentard et Arius va naître dans le Domaine Potter, avec du sang Potter dans ses veines. Il est tout autant l'héritier de l'un comme de l'autre. »

Draco hocha la tête et Voldemort essaya fortement de ne pas tirer sur ses propres cheveux. Il enleva les charmes d'assourdissement. Il devait entendre.

Harry hurlait toujours... « Pourquoi cri-t-il encore ? »Murmura Voldemort à lui-même. « Pourquoi doit-il lui nuire pour plus longtemps qu'un moment ? »

Lucius savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas répondre. Voldemort savait qu'il n'était pas sûr d'utiliser des sorts ou des potions anesthésiantes sur quelqu'un en plein travail parce qu'ils pourraient ne pas être en mesure de sentir le bébé assez bien pour pousser si le sort ou la potion était trop forte. Il savait ces choses – mais savoir n'aidait pas Harry à se sentir mieux.

Pour la première fois, il regrettait le gel de la croissance physique d'Harry à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Peut-être que s'il avait laissé le corps d'Harry mûrir correctement, cela ne serait pas si pénible.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Voldemort savait que cela signifiait qu'à présent, seul un mur le séparait de son enfant.

« Êtes-vous excité de le voir, mon Seigneur ? »Demanda Draco, se souvenant sans doute de ses propres émotions quand son fils était né. Voldemort se rappelait vaguement que la femme de Draco était maintenant enceinte de jumeaux.

« Bien sûr que non, »répondit-il. « Cet enfant est mon héritier, pas mon fils. Il y a une différence. Je suis certain que ton père t'a enseigné cela. »

Et il n'était pas excité. Plutôt, il était nerveux. Il était nerveux qu'Harry ne criait plus parce qu'il avait trop mal pour le faire. Il était préoccupé du pourquoi il ne pouvait pas entendre le bébé pleurer. Et il avait peur que – pour une fois – il y soit responsable.

 **Manoir Riddle – 2017**

Harry regarda l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Il était près de trois heures du matin et il travaillait toujours à la paperasserie maudite de Tom. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de prendre le travail de Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à ce que Tom trouve un remplaçant à la face du cul blond.

Bien, il eut une idée. Tom avait été tellement stressé à propos de la mort de Lucius concernant les documents qu'il n'avait pas été assez concentré pour avoir des relations sexuelles au cours des dernières semaines et ce n'était tout bonnement pas correct. Ou, au moins, c'était la logique d'Harry. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de relations sexuelles à tout moment maintenant qu'Harry passait ses journées avec Arius et ses nuits à faire la paperasse que Lucius faisait, mais il était mort avant d'avoir pu terminer.

Honnêtement ! Les gens mouraient au moment le plus inopportun ces derniers temps ! Premièrement Arthur Weasley, et avec Voldemort ayant déjà ouvertement gagné la guerre, il n'a pas été facile de trouver quelqu'un pour reprendre son poste au ministère, car tout le monde qui aurait été bon à la tâche avait peur d'admettre qu'ils avaient une véritable compassion pour les Moldus.

Cela pour arriver à une putain de paperasse. Harry eu finalement compris pourquoi Tom n'avait jamais gardé Lucius près de lui dans un premier temps.

Trempant de nouveau sa plume dans l'encre, il baissa les yeux sur la prochaine chose à lire et s'arrêta quand il entendit un cri. Reconnaissant immédiatement le cri comme étant la voix de son fils, Harry couru rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'Arius, regardant autour du lit de bébé et apparemment de jouer sans fin, des livres d'enfants, et des cadeaux divers. Arius était assez gâté, mais Harry n'était pas dérouté par la quantité absurde des biens du garçon. Plutôt, il était trop centré sur le fait qu'Arius lui-même était absent de sa chambre.

Il savait qu'il l'avait entendu crier. Où était-il ?

Harry commença sa recherche de haut en bas du manoir Riddle, à commencer par le grenier et continua son chemin à travers les différentes tanières, salons de thé, les cuisines, salles de bains, et tout ce qu'il y avait d'autres. Entrant dans une panique et continuant tout de même à chercher, il décida d'aller réveiller Tom et de lui dire qu'Arius avait disparu.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et se détendit quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit que non seulement Tom était éveillé, mais Arius était avec lui, bercé en toute sécurité dans les bras parfaitement sûrs et capables de Tom. Dieu merci !

« Papa, comment ça se fait que je ne peux pas sortir les mots ? »Demanda Arius de sa voix enfantine, plissant attentivement les yeux vers le livre que lisait Tom à haute voix. Tom fit une pause dans sa lecture pour répondre à la question.

« Cette copie est écrite en runes, Arius. Tu n'as pas encore appris à les lires. Je vais t'apprendre quand tu seras un peu plus vieux, »expliqua Tom, tournant la page et continuant la lecture.

« Tu promets ? Tu vas vraiment me l'enseigner, papa ? »

« Oui, mon fils. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir, »assura Tom, caressant doucement les cheveux de leur fils. Harry sourit et se pencha contre le cadre de la porte, sachant que Tom devait l'avoir remarqué à présent.

« Sais-tu tout ? »Demanda le garçon, penchant la tête vers son père.

« Pas encore, mais je suis plus proche à chaque fois. »Harry renifla à cela, et entra pleinement dans la pièce, encore inaperçu par son fils tandis que Tom continua de lire à voix haute. Il décida de ne pas être plus dérangé par la paperasse pour ce soir, et commença tranquillement à se changer dans ses habits de nuit, se sentant bercé par la voix douce mais ferme de Tom qui lisait un conte pour enfants.

« Papa, si Babbity est un lapin Animagus, alors comment fait-elle pour parler à la souche ? Les Animagis ne peuvent pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? Papa dit que Sirius Black ne pouvait pas parler quand il était en chien... Papa ment ? »L'enfant fronça les sourcils, confus, et Harry souri de voir les yeux brillant de son fils s'assombrirent de fatigue.

« Non, papa a raison. Les Animagis ne peuvent pas parler, mais ceci est un livre de fiction, et la fiction signifie que tout ce que peut penser ton esprit est possible. » « Comme une sorte de magie ! »

Tom embrassa son fils sur le front et sourit. « Oui, Arius, ça ressemble beaucoup à la magie. »

Il retourna à l'histoire et quelques instants plus tard la respiration profonde d'un enfant endormi remplit la salle. Harry suivi Tom tandis que celui-ci portait Arius. De retour à la chambre à coucher du garçon il le glissa dans le lit, poussant en douceur ses cheveux de son visage.

« Tu sais, après toute la conversation que nous avons eu du fait que tu voulais un héritier et non un fils, ceci ressemble beaucoup à de la paternité, »le taquina Harry, enroulant ses bras autour de Tom, désactiva les sortilèges et transplana dans leur propre chambre à coucher, embrassant profondément son amant en remettant les sortilèges.

Tom n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que l'était Harry, et Harry embrassa doucement les rides d'expression qui se trouvaient sur le visage de l'homme, demandant silencieusement ce qui n'allait pas.

« Il a eu un cauchemar et j'essayais de te tuer dans un cimetière... »

Harry se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cela.

« C'est la deuxième fois, Harry. D'abord, il rêve que tu as essayé de me poignarder avec un crochet de basilic et maintenant ça ? Ces visions qu'il a du passer m'inquiètent pour lui. »

Harry grimaça et se laissa lourdement tomber sur leur lit. « Es-tu inquiet pour lui ou inquiet de ce qu'il va penser de toi quand il sera assez vieux pour se rendre compte que ces rêves sont la vérité ? »

Voldemort agita dédaigneusement sa main, n'envisageant pas la possibilité qu'il soit préoccupé par son fils connaissant la vérité sur son caractère. « Je suis inquiet que s'il est capable de voir dans le passé à un si jeune âge, il pourrait un jour voir le futur et ça pourrait ne pas s'arrêter là. Je suis inquiet du fait qu'il soit déjà assez puissant pour transplaner à mes côtés sans se poser de questions, tout droit dans les salles anti-transplanage né purement par la magie accidentelle causée par la peur d'un simple rêve. C'est fortement anormal pour n'importe quel sorcier de pratiquer ce genre de magie à son âge. Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'il voit de moi, Harry – je ne veux pas qu'il me ressemble, et il me fait peur quand je me rends compte qu'il est assez fort pour finalement faire exactement ça. »

« Oh, est-ce tout ? »Demanda Harry, offrant un doux sourire à son amant et en tirant l'homme dans le lit. « Crois-moi Tom – il y a de place que pour l'un de vous dans ce monde. Et d'ailleurs, les choses que tu faisais étaient fous et mal, ce ne sont pas des choses que ferait Arius. Il a deux parents qui l'aiment, il est une première... génération de sangs purs à deux maisons magiquement respectées et il n'y a pas une personne dans le monde que rêverait de nuire à un seul cheveu de sa jolie petite tête. Tu le sais. Tu as faits le monde cette façon pour lui avant même que tu songes à l'y emmener – quelque chose qu'aucun de nos parents pensait faire pour nous. »

Tom hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry. « Je n'ai donc pas de raison d'être inquiet ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Nous n'avons pas eu de sexe depuis plus de trois semaines. Ceci est quelque chose à craindre. »

Tom rit légèrement et tira Harry au-dessus de lui, offrant un baiser ferme. « Je ne peux pas dire que tu as complètement fait disparaître mes préoccupations au sujet d'Arius, »admit-il. « Mais cette autre question est facilement soluble. »

Harry sourit quand il a été violemment embrassé et détendit son corps contre celui de son amant, heureux d'être dominé une fois de plus.

 **Poudlard – 2030**

« Honnêtement, de toutes les raisons où tu as voulu espionner Pouldard, celle-ci est de loin la plus absurde. »

Harry se tenait debout dans la salle sur demande avec ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine et un sourcil levé, regardant fixement Voldemort, qui regardait un grand écran qui était un peu comme dans un cinéma moldu.

« N'agis pas comme si j'étais le seul de nous deux qui voulait savoir, »répondit Voldemort, regardant en arrière et en essayant de ne pas sourire en voyant l'expression d'Harry. Son amant était impeccablement vêtu en robes vertes et or, regardant le mélange parfait de Gryffondor et Serpentard avec ses yeux brillants et un sourire rusé. « Tu es ici aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « Tout d'abord, je suis président du conseil, »a-t-il commenté, montrant le badge de Poudlard sur ses robes. « Et, encore plus important, je te fais croire que je ne veux pas savoir. Mais en fait – je le sais déjà. »

Voldemort leva un sourcil et frisa ses lèvres dans un sourire malicieux. « Eh bien, partage cette information, ou souhaites-tu dormir sur le canapé ? »

Harry se mit à rire et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Voldemort, les regardant avec de grands yeux innocents. « Si tu voulais que ce soit une menace réelle, tu n'aurais pas dépensé dix mille galions pour un canapé, »répondit-il. « Et j'ai les moyens pour t'emmener dormir avec moi sur le canapé, tu sais. »

Voldemort déplaça légèrement ses jambes lorsqu'Harry commença à embrasser son cou. « Vas-tu me le dire ou pas ? » « Bien, bien, »concéda Harry, arborant une expression amusée. « Les jumelles Malefoy – Eadric et Odelia. Il prend les deux, le coquin. »

Voldemort grimaça, n'aimant pas ça. « Les plus jeunes enfants de Draco ? Nos fils assiste au bal de Noël avec les jumelles de Draco Malefoy ? »

Harry fait une grimace comme pour suggérer le fait qu'il n'était pas trop friand du développement de cette conversation. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de faire une pause, tournant clairement, pour la première fois, son regarde vers l'écran.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce mur montre Ari en train de se rhabiller ? »Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils avec désapprobation. « Pourquoi as-tu demander à la salle sur demande de te montrer Ari en train de se rhabiller ? »

Voldemort regarda son jeune époux, offensé par ce qu'il insinuait. « Ma demande exacte était " une pièce pour espionner mon fils " et c'est ce que j'ai obtenu. Qu'est-ce que tu demandes ? » « Toi, »répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Eh bien, je suis ici pour inspecter le tour de Gryffondor parce que le professeur Londubat dit qu'il soupçonne une farce très complexe sur la Grosse Dame venant du fils de Georges Weasley, mais après un bref moment de conversation avec le portrait de Salazar Serpentard dans le bureau des directeurs, j'ai pensé que je devais te parler. La porte était ouverte alors que je marchais vers la chambre donc j'ai pensé "pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil", et tu y étais ! »

Voldemort hocha la tête, regardant comment certains Serpentard de sixième année aidaient Ari à mettre son nœud papillon sur ses robes de soirée. « Est-ce que Salazar a besoin d'un mot avec moi ? Il n'était pas dans son portrait au manoir ces derniers temps, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« Eh bien, tu lui as demandé de s'occuper d'Ari ici, cela n'aurait pas de sens s'il était de retour à la maison, »rationalisa Harry, brossant le tissu des robes de Voldemort. « Il a juste pensé que nous allions tous deux être intéressés de savoir que notre fils a ouvert la chambre des secrets. »

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent et il prit une profonde inspiration, frustré. « Il a fait quoi ? » « Oh attend, il s'améliore, »dit Harry. « Je suis un père sérieux, pas un petit garçon. Il l'utilise pour ses – err – exploits personnels. Apparemment, à ce stade, la majorité de ses intérêts romantiques ont été réalisés dans la chambre. »

Voldemort était nettement impressionné.

« Il tient ça de toi, tu le sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce désir d'avoir des relations sexuelles dans des lieux qui sont généralement désagréable et sale. Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié où nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous romantique, »dit Voldemort.

Harry renifla. « J'espère que tu ne parles certainement pas de l'incident à Privet Drive, parce que je pense nous rappeler que la première fois que nous avons fait quelque chose de romantique, c'était dans un chaudron à la maison des Gaunt et putain, de tous les endroits, c'était entièrement de ta faute ! J'ai lu cette potion, Tom ! Elle n'a pas besoin de sperme vierge, il a besoin de plaisir humain en général ! Tu aurais pu te branler toi-même ! »

« Ah, mais pourquoi le faire moi-même quand je t'ai, »répondit Voldemort avec un sourire narquois.

Simplement, Harry leva les yeux aux singeries de l'homme. « En parlant de la Maison Gaunt, quand vas-tu la donner à Arius ? Il a dix-sept ans maintenant, et il va bientôt devenir agiter au manoir, surtout si tu maintiens le couvre-feu. Toi et moi somme les deux seuls sorciers qui pourrait le battre dans un duel, il n'y a pas lieu d'être si protecteur. »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait l'avoir s'il gagnait le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, »répondit Voldemort, comme pour dire qu'il avait à peine rien fait.

« C'est cruel, Tom ! Que faire s'il ne gagne pas ? »

« Ça va être une bonne motivation pour lui. D'ailleurs, il va gagner. Avec mes connaissances et ta chance, il n'y a aucune façon qu'il pourrait perdre. »

Harry voulu argumenter, mais il s'est clairement rendu compte que Voldemort disait effectivement la vérité, alors il accepta simplement, jetant un autre regard en direction de son fils et sourit. Ils avaient amené dans le monde quelque chose de beau avec ce garçon, et c'était assez pour compenser tout ce que l'un d'eux avait fait.

 **Godric Hallow – 2998**

Pour Harry, c'était très bizarre, mais en même temps, pas si étrange du tout. Il avait appris à comprendre Tom Marvolo Riddle plus que quinconce dans le monde, donc, de cette façon, ce n'était pas si étrange. Et pourtant, l'idée de tout ça n'avait toujours pas de sens dans son esprit. Comment se faisait-il que Tom Riddle, adolescent extraordinaire, Ministre de la Magie, régnant en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le monde des sorciers – serait le genre d'homme qui se laisserait librement et ouvertement pleurer ?

Mais il le faisait. Il pleurait dans ses propres mains et Harry le regardait, engourdie – imperturbable. Il était figé. Épargné par le désespoir qu'il pouvait sentir à travers son amant à chaque seconde.

« J'avais toujours tellement peur qu'il finisse comme moi, »disait tranquillement Tom. Il avait cessé de pleurer durement à présent, ses larmes coulant doucement sur son visage, « mais il ne l'a pas fait... il ne voulait pas. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de demander à qui faisait référence le 'il' dont parlait Tom. Leurs fils, Arius, avait vécu une longue vie malsaine. Ils avaient utilisé n'importe quelle magie pour le lier au monde des vivants, mais à la fin, ce n'était tout simplement pas assez. La vie était un jeu d'équilibre, et on ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement sans prendre la vie d'un autre. Voilà à quel point ce genre de magie opérait. Arius n'avait pas fait d'Horcruxe, et donc – il était mort.

Harry, étonnamment, n'avait pas senti le besoin de pleurer à ce sujet. Leurs fils étaient âgés de plus de neuf cents ans quand il était mort, et Harry s'attendait à n'avoir seulement deux cents ans avec lui, au plus. Arius était vieux, et il était prêt. C'était normal qu'une personne meure – mais pour Tom, personne ne devrait y aller. Tom ne comprenait pas que la mort était parfois la meilleure façon, et il ne le ferait jamais. Et donc, pour la première fois, il apprit la tristesse de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait, et Harry vu ça.

« Il avait ma morale, Tom. Il ne voulait pas diviser son âme pour prolonger une vie déjà si bien vécu. »Expliqua Harry dans l'espoir de consoler quelque peu son amant. Cela ne fonctionna pas, bien sûr.

« Il y a mille ans – jour pour jour – je me tenais à seulement quelques tombes de là, soulagé que je sois sur le point de te tuer, et maintenant... regarde comment tout cela se termine, »il fit un signe vers les tombes de leurs fils et petits-enfants. Ils avaient tout à fait une grande famille maintenant, mais Tom n'avait jamais aimé aucun d'entre eux, à l'exception d'Arius. « Harry James Potter – le fléau de mon existence. L'une des deux seules personnes dans ce monde à qui je ne pourrais jamais me soucier. »

Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer à cela. Arius n'avait jamais bien compris Tom, et n'avait jamais compris le fait que son père n'avait jamais montré d'affection envers sa femme et ses enfants. Tom avait choyé Arius quand il était un garçon, mais Harry eu traité avec les petits-enfants. Il avait tout raté, mais avait longtemps admis que quand il serait temps, ils devraient y aller (mourir). Il se demandait si, peut-être, Tom aurait accepté ça aussi bien s'il s'était assez soucié de leurs petits-enfants pour pleurer leur perte.

« Je suppose que tu es prêt à y aller maintenant, »dit Tom, regardant Harry avec des yeux injectés de sang, encore plus que d'habitude. « Je sais comme le monde t'ennuie facilement. Il l'a toujours fait. »

Harry sourit légèrement, en pensant à quel point ils étaient venus. « Oui, ce monde dans lequel nous vivons n'a rien pour moi, mon amour, »dit-il doucement. Il avait tellement vu, tellement appris, fait tant et il n'y avait toujours rien. « Les tombeaux cachés des momies oubliés en Égypte... La flambée dans le ciel après le vol... Regarder vers le bas d'en haut la Tour Eiffel, de L'Empire State Building, le putain de Mont Everest, »Harry rit. « Tout est si ennuyeux. »

Il regarda dans les yeux de Tom et là, il vit tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir et plus. « Mais debout ici, à côté de toi... Rien ne pourrait jamais se comparer. »

Il savait que Tom pensait à Arius. Il savait que toute mention à l'amour ferait que Tom penserait à leurs fils pendant un certain temps. Mais – ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils avaient tout leur temps dans le monde et après mille ans, ils n'étaient toujours pas ennuyés de l'autre. Harry supposait que si vous arriviez d'abord à sortir les "ennemis mortels" de la voie, vous pouvez maintenir une relation raisonnablement pacifique. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait les pousser à se battre alors qu'ils avaient déjà essayé de tuer l'autre ? Comment Harry pourrait être en colère contre Voldemort s'il lui avait déjà pardonné pour le meurtre de ses parents ?

Il ne restait plus rien à conquérir, sauf la mort, mais Harry savait que Tom ne serait pas prêt de sitôt. Mais, pour l'instant – et jusque-là – ils seront très bien.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés ?**

 **Bisous.**


End file.
